1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer games and gaming, and more specifically to game player identification and tracking of a player's preferred setting information, game performance information, and game history information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer games, such as video games, have become a popular source of entertainment. Computer games are typically implemented in computer game software applications and are often run on game consoles and entertainment systems. Before game play begins, a player (also referred to herein as a user) often views one or more menu screens and makes selections, such as for example the type of character, the difficulty level of the game, etc. Many computer games keep track of a player's performance in the game, such as by maintaining a player's performance statistics.